


Fog

by xswestallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Making Out, Marauders' Era, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: James and Lily makeout/snogging drabble.





	Fog

James and Lily were at the early stage in a romantic relationship where you just can't keep your hands (or lips) off each other. But it's also a stage where you're friends aren't 100% used to seeing you be so affectionate, so you have to find some private spots to get all touchy-feely. Madam Puddifoot's tea shop wasn't necessarily private, but it was a place Remus, Sirius, Peter, Mary, and Marlene wouldn't be caught dead in. So it provided as much privacy as James and Lily needed.

Cuddled in a corner of the shop, James and Lily were enthusiastically kissing. Lily smiled into the kiss and James took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She followed suit. 

A few giggles from Lily caused James to pause his tongue's exploration of Lily's mouth. "What is it?" he asked.

"You taste like butterbeer." she informed him.

"It's not butterbeer, I'm naturally that sweet." James teased. He licked his lips.

Lily gave him a light smack on the arm and said, "Shut up."

"It's true!"

Lily took his buttom lip between hers. She sucked on it gently, causing James to moan. He took control of the kiss, cupping Lily's face and turning her head to deepen the kiss. His glasses pressed against her nose, the cold of the metal a stark contrast to James' warmth. 

Lily's hands wandered down from James' messy black hair, to his shoulders, his pecs, his abs, and back up again. His muscles tensed as she moved over them. Lily smirked. He was quite good looking. Lily loved running her hands over him, though she wasn't going to admit it out loud. She'd never hear the end of that.

James was getting curious too, trailing his fingers along the back of Lily's thigh. Even though she was wearing robes, his touch still sent a shiver down her spine.

They kiss and kiss and kiss. Neither of them knows or care how much time has passed or who may be gawking at them. Soon, they're gasping for air as the kissing intensifies. 

When they eventually break apart, Lily is full of giggles.

"What is it this time?" James asks.

She points to his face. "You're glasses."

James took off his glasses and saw that they were completely fogged up. "Oh." He wiped them off with his robes.

"How did you not notice?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Lily, when I'm with you, the rest of the world is a blur."


End file.
